The Impossible?
by GEEKS FOR THE WIN
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a marriage, kids and whole life of drama ahead of them. will they make it through? Will a jealous ex try to stop them? What will their friends think of this new life? Hogwarts reunion Jealous Ron HG/DM Love story with all the drama! :D


**Disclaimer- i don't own anything you recognise: P xx **

**Song inspiration:**

**Green day- basket case (Do you have the time to listen to me whine...) for the bar scene/flashback**

**Snow patrol- Chasing cars (those three words...) for Draco's kissing/ i love you flash back **

**One direction- what makes you beautiful (You don't know you're beautiful...) for the part where Draco tells Hermione she is beautiful **

**Strange one! James Arthur- Impossible (shouts it from the roof tops and writes it on the sky line) for where they decided to go to the party: D **

Enjoy xx

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a content sigh. Turning her head slightly, she looked up at the sleeping figure led next to her with a hand on her hip. A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at the blond. How lucky she was to have him in her life.

_She was sat on the stool of a local bar, resting her head on her hands. Today had not been good at all.  
"Another please, Tom." She groaned quietly as another shot of alcohol was placed in front of her. "Thanks..." she muttered, picking up the small glass and chugging back the red liquid inside with a grimace.  
She didn't seem to notice the figure in the corner, watching her intently, until he rose from his seat and slide in to the empty stool next to her.  
"Damn Granger, rough day?"  
"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your usual snarky self."  
"I was simply asking. No need to be so defensive."  
She gave him an odd look and raised an eyebrow. "And why would you care?"  
"Didn't say i would care. Are you going to persist with this interrogation or moan about your day, because i would prefer the latter?"_

_She gave him an exhausting sigh and signalled to Tom for another drink.  
"Fine, if you really want to know. I went home at lunch today only to find my boyfriend in MY bed with some stupid, skinny, dim blond!" she stopped suddenly and blushed a deep red. "Sorry, I just..." she struggled to find the words she needed. _

"_Had a crap day?" Draco said quietly, looking at her with a sense of understanding. She nodded and downed another shot of alcohol.  
"And the worst part of it... he didn't even try to explain himself or apologise or deny it or... or... anything! He just ran to Harry's." _

"_Weasley's nothing but a dick." Draco muttered. Hermione nodded in agreement. _

"_Thanks." She smiled slightly. _

"_For what? I haven't done anything." he questioned. _

"_For being nice. For sitting with me." she looked at him and sighed. "For listening." _

She was bought back to the present when she saw a shadow at the door. Upon a closer look, she saw a small girl stood in the frame, with red rimmed eyes.

"Ellie, honey, did you have another nightmare?" she said fondly, removing the arm from her waist and beckoning the small child further into the room. She leant down and picked up her up, placing her down on her lap and stroking her hair.

"Yes. I was upset and I woke up cwying." She sniffed. Hermione pulled the girl closer and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry baby girl, it was nothing more than a dream." She drew small circles on the girls back. "Is your sister up?" Ellie shook her head.

"Ok, well, let's go and get some breakfast." She set the small girl back down and reached across to grab her dressing gown. Sliding it on over her underwear, she turned to place a kiss on the sleeping blond's cheek and grabbed Ellie's hand, walking across the room and out of the door.

They made their way down to the kitchen together. Hermione picked up Ellie and placed her down on the kitchen counter. "What do you want for breakfast honey?"

"Pancakes please mummy." She replied. Hermione busied herself with making breakfast and Ellie went to sit down at the table. There was a small 'popping' sound and Hermione turned to see a small house elf stood before her.

"Good morning Tin Tin." Hermione said sweetly. At first she and Draco had argued about having such a creature serve them as she still felt strongly about elfish rights, even though she never perused S.P.E.W. any further. They ended up agreeing to have Tin Tin, Cobalt and Jaffa; although Hermione insisted that they were paid and had holidays, addressed the family by first names and wore real clothes.

"Good morning Hermione. Can Tin Tin be of any help this morning?" the small elf asked.

"I'm fine in here, thank you, but you can entertain Ellie if you wish." She said with a smile. The elf nodded excitedly and wondered into the dining room where Ellie was sat. Hermione chuckled to herself softly. Tin Tin love children.

"Hey mum, what are you all smiley about?"

Hermione turned around and saw Eva standing in the doorway. Eva looked very grownup for her age of 12 years. She was much like her farther. Tall, blond and strikingly beautiful. The only aspects of Hermione she had inherited were the curls in her hair, reaching her shoulders, her golden tanned skin and her honey brown eyes. Hermione smiled again and turned back to the pan.

"Nothing darling, just Tin Tin again." Eva gave a small chuckle, nodding her head.

"Bless him." She laughed and walked over to where her mother was stood. "Hmmm, pancakes!" she squealed, licking her lips at the sight. "They look great mum!" she said, grabbing the tub of ice-cream from the side and walking into the dining room to await her breakfast. Hermione finished cooking and levitated all of the plates into the dining room in front of her.

She smiled as she saw the scene in front of her. Eva had sat herself down at the table, next to a perky Ellie and her twin Amy. Hermione hadn't seen Amy come downstairs. Ellie and Amy looked so similar. Both were blond like their farther, tall and pale. They both had straight hair, falling down to the bottom of their backs. The only significant difference between the two was their eyes. Ellie had her mother's eyes, much like Eva; however Amy had her father's eyes, a pool of endless grey. Sat opposite was Damon. He was the only one of her children with brown hair, curly and wild. He had brown eyes and a tanned complexion, much like her. For a seven year old, he was very intelligent and as he sat there, he had a book propped up against the milk jug and he was reading intently. Next to him sat his brother, and oldest of Hermione's offspring, Ash. Ash was 15, and he was the exact copy of his farther. Blond, tall, grey eyed, straight haired and pale. He could have been mistaken for a teenaged Draco Malfoy. His hair hung limp and in his eyes, and he was immersed in talk with his father, who was seated at the end of the table. Draco Malfoy. How she loved to say that name. Draco Malfoy sat there, in his black bottoms, his hair wild and messy. She grinned as she placed a plate before each person, and tucked herself into a chair next to Damon. She looked up at Draco at the same time he looked up at her. They remained staring at each other for several seconds before Draco smiled and began to tuck in to his pancakes.

Breakfast tended to be a noisy affair in the Malfoy household. It often took a lot of effort for her to feed all of the children as they bickered and chatted. She was glad when they were all finished and Jaffa came to clean the plates away.

They decided to retire to the front room as it was a Sunday and they had no need to get dressed, so they left the kids to themselves. Damon wondered over to the library, Eva went to her bedroom and Ash had disappeared. Hermione turned to the twin and asked them if they wanted to go the playroom. They both nodded eagerly and Cobalt had offered to watch them. Hermione let out a sigh. Turning to Draco, she smiled.

"Peace at last!" she whispered, only to have her face drop at the smirk on Draco's face. "What are you doing?" she asked as he stalked towards her like a lion to his prey. She slowly started to back away from him. Suddenly she found herself letting out a small scream as he pounced for her. She gasped and exploded in a ring of girlish giggles are he began to tickle her stomach and sides and then he gently threw her over his shoulders and ran to the living room with her.

"Draco...hhahah...put...hahhaaa...me... hahaha... down... now!" she spluttered.

"Ok, you asked for it." He chuckled and he dived with her onto the sofa.

"What are y-..." she got caught off as he placed his lips against hers, not hard but not exactly softly either. He moved his against her plump lips eagerly, searching for her approval, which of course she gave to him. He was above her as she led on the sofa, supporting himself with his elbows. He released his grip on her mouth and pulled back, smirking at her as he bent to peck her on the nose.

"You're evil Draco Malfoy." She muttered. She only continued to look at her with a grin.

"Isn't that why you married me?" he asked innocently. She rolled her eyes at him, only to have him crash his lips with hers once more.

_He savoured her sweet taste with his lips as he kissed her rosy lips. She was beautiful, and he knew then that he was in love with her. _

"_Draco." She had whispered. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine and he raised his eyes to meet hers. _

"_Yes Hermione?" he asked. Her name, however strange for him to say after years of 'Granger', raised hairs on the back of his neck. _

"_Don't leave me." she had almost whimpered. Her eyes shone in the light of the moon, a honey drizzle he was so deep in. _

"_Never..." he whispered back, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll never leave you Hermione, for fear that if i do, then i shall die of no less than a broken heart." And he pulled her chin up so that he could see her eyes once again. "I love you." he had said it so quietly that he was afraid she hadn't heard it. _

"_I love you too." She breathed and placed her lips once more in his. _

"_Hermione?" it was his turn to speak. _

"_Yes Draco?" _

"_Marry me?" he asked. _

"_Draco... i-... i would love to." She smiled and a small tear fell from her eye. He bent down and kissed it away. _

"_Thank you." _

Draco smiled happily at the memory of that night and broke the kiss.

"Hermione."

"Yes Draco?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For agreeing to be my wife. For giving me a chance. For raising our family. For loving me." he said.

"Well, thank you as well."

"For what?"

"For taking that seat at the bar when i needed you the most."

He let out a chuckle. "Did you realise how beautiful you were that night?"

"Shush." She muttered, blushing red.

"No, you should know that you were so radiant that night, as you always are." He got off of her and sat down next to her on the sofa, pulling her beside him and curling and arm around her waist. She led her head down on his shoulder and sighed. He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I am just happy."

"About what?"

"Us."

He grinned down at her.

"We sure do have something special." He watched her close her eyes and a small smile spread to the corners of his lips.

"_Draco, do you love her?"_

"_Of course, i can't imagine not loving her." _

"_Well then, i would like to meet her."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really." _

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?" _

"_For accepting us."_

"_Draco. You're my son. I will love who you love, care for who you care for, be happy when you're happy. She makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes. A spring in your step, a smile on your face. He is good for you and that is why i will accept her. For you. For your future. What you have is something special."_

"_Thank you mother." _

"_Oh, and Draco."_

"_Yes mother."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too mum." _

Draco snapped his eyes open at the sound of the door.

"I'll get it." Eva shouted and Draco heard the front door open.

"Hello uncle Blaise, aunty Pansy. Mum and Dad are in the lounge."

Footsteps.

"Hi Draco." Blaise stepped into the room, immediately making himself at home.

"Blaise." Draco muttered, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock to his left and found that he had been asleep for an hour. He looked down at Hermione to see she had awoken at the noise and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Hermione." Blaise said cheerily, sitting down on the opposite sofa. Pansy came into the room behind him clutching Robin's hand.

"Hey Pansy!" Hermione greeted. "Robin, the girls are in the play room if you want to go and play with them." Robin nodded eagerly. "Ha-ha, ok... Cobalt, please take Robin to the toy room." She asked the elf that had appeared next to her. With a nod of her head they were gone.

"Thanks Hermione." Pansy said, sitting on the sofa.

"No problem. How you doing?" asked Hermione.

"You know... Getting there." She replied, rubbing her stomach. She was seven months pregnant. Blaise chuckled next to her.

"Do you know what i found her eating this morning?" he said to Draco and Hermione, "Pickles and Coco pops... together!"

Draco laughed lightly and Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise's over reaction. Ever pregnant girl gets cravings', however weird and wacky.

"Where are Sam and Charlie?" she asked Pansy.

"Charlie went to find Eva and Sam went straight to bother Damon." She sighed, with a smile.

"Fair enough." She chuckled.

"So, did you need anything or just come to see us?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I came to bother you." He stated in a businesslike manner. Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.

"I told you that you are not to bother Draco again." She said. Blaise nodded and turned to roll his eyes at Draco, mouthing 'hormonal or what'. Draco laughed.

"Well, we got a very interesting invite through today in the post. Did you?" Pansy asked.

"No, what was it?" Hermione said with interest.

"Well, you may just have to see for yourself."

"Huh?" Hermione asked before turning the window where Pansy was looking and seeing two brown specks flying towards them. She got up to go and open the window, allowing the owls to fly into the house. They both landed neatly on the coffee table, holding their legs out. Draco took both of the letters and passed one over to Hermione. With a hoot, both owls left once more.

Hermione inspected the envelope further and saw that it was addressed to her. Flipping it over, she pause, shocked to see that it was sealed with the Hogwarts stamp. She glanced up at Pansy, who nodded her head in encouragement to read further.

She opened the letter.

_**Dear Mrs Hermione Malfoy, **_

_**I herby invite you to attend the Hogwarts reunion for you and your school peers on the 15**__**th**__** of May 2013. If you wish to attend the occasion, please send word to Hogwarts as soon as possible. The events include;**_

_**-A reunion ball (Formal) **_

_**-A speech from Heads of houses, students (selected), teachers and ghosts.**_

_**- A feast. **_

_**The event starts at six o'clock through until midnight. Children are welcome to attend with parent however please include how many in the reply. This is a formal reunion, please dress smartly. Entertainment will be present for children or those of you who are... immature. **_

_**Hoping to see you all soon.  
Many thanks, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. **_

Hermione looked up from the letter, dumbfounded. She glanced at Draco and saw that he was deep in thought, a line creased in his brow as he concentrated hard.

"Well, what do you think?" Pansy asked.

"W-.. I-...I'm not sure..." she stared.

"Are you worried about... you know?" She gestured between her and Draco with her hands.

"Well, yes. Not many people actually know about us. None of my friends, that's for sure. I haven't spoken to them in fifteen years."

"All the more reason to go." She persisted.

"Huh?"

"Well, you know how much you want to start to talk to them all again... well, not all of them but you get the picture. This is the perfect time to tell them and let them decide to accept it."

Hermione continued to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"No, I mean yes... but Ronald will be there and he will cause a scene. I would love to tell Harry and Ginny and Dean and everyone again... but..."

"But?"

"But, i don't know if i will be able to cope with it." She sighed.

"We can't make you go 'mione, but we will be there and as will Theo and Luna. We will make sure nothing kicks off." Blaise said, glancing at Draco who still hadn't moved or spoken.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, turning to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"We will go if you want to but i am not going to force you into it." He muttered, looking up at her.

Hermione looked at each person and then back down at the letter again. She took a deep breath a sighed.

"Ok, let's do it." She said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

**Thank you for reading!**

**That's the first chapter done and dusted. Could you let me know how it went? Thanks! :D **

**I'm going to bore you a little now but i want to give you a background to the story. Read if you're interested but this is to clear everything up **** xx **

**Hermione was with Ron for 7 months until he cheated on her. Hermione and Draco meet in a bar that night when he comforted her and they became good friends until he asked her out two months later, they were married a year later with Ash on the way. They went on to have four more children. Hermione and Draco moved away after Ron so nobody knows about them apart from Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Theo, Narcissa and the school. Hermione hasn't seen or spoken to any of her friends in 15 yrs as she has been to heartbroken and they sided with Ron as he told them that Hermione was the one that cheated. **

**~~ Characters (main) ~~**

**~Hermione Malfoy~  
-aged 33  
-tanned skinned, 5 ft 8", curvy, curly brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, brown eyes (like honey)  
-Married to Draco Malfoy for 15 years now. (Got married at the age of 18/one year after leaving Hogwarts)  
-Has five children. **

**~Draco Malfoy~  
-aged 33  
-pale skinned, 6 ft 5", muscular and toned, straight blond hair, and grey eyes.  
-Married to Hermione Malfoy for 15 years now.  
-has 5 kids. **

**~Ashley Blaise Malfoy (Ash) ~  
-aged 15  
-pale skinned, lean and muscular, straight blond hair, grey eyes.  
-currently at Hogwarts in his fifth year (Ravenclaw).  
-Child of Hermione and Draco  
-Has a crush on Charlotte Zabini. **

**~Eva Narcissa Malfoy~  
-aged 12  
-tanned, curly blond hair, very pretty, petite, honey eyes.  
-currently at Hogwarts in her second year (Slytherin).  
-child of Hermione and Draco.  
-wants to dye the bottoms of her hair black.  
**

**~Damon Theodore Harry Malfoy~  
-aged 7  
-tanned, brown haired (curly), brown eyed, nose always in a book.  
-intelligent for his age, not yet at Hogwarts.  
-Child of Hermione and Draco  
-favourite place- the library. **

**~Ellie Ginny Malfoy~  
-age 4  
-pale, straight blond hair, brown eyes.  
-Has a twin named Amy  
-child of Hermione and Draco  
-the louder twin? **

**~Amy Luna Malfoy~  
-age 4  
-pale, straight blond hair, grey eyes.  
-Has a twin named Ellie  
-child of Hermione and Draco  
-the shy twin? **

**#########**

**~Blaise Zabini  
- aged 34, tanned, black hair, brown eyes, Italian, 6 ft 4", muscular and stocky.  
-married to Pansy for 9 years and have three children, with another on the way. **

**~Pansy Zabini  
-aged 33, pale, dark brown haired, green eyes, 5 ft 6"  
- married to Blaise for 9 years and have three children, with another on the way. **

**~Charlotte Rose Zabini (Charlie)  
-aged 14, pale, black hair, green eyes, slight Italian accent.  
- In her fourth year at Hogwarts (Ravenclaw) and has a crush on Ash Malfoy. **

**~Samuel Blaise Draco Zabini (Sam)  
- aged 8, brown hair, brown eyes, pale, slight Italian accent  
- not at Hogwarts yet. Outgoing and chatty. **

**~Robin Theodore drew Zabini  
-age 5, brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes, slight accent  
-not at Hogwarts, and shy around new people. **

**~Theodore Nott (Theo+++  
-aged 33, brown hair, blue eyes, 6 ft 5", tanned  
-Married to Luna Nott for 11 years. And have three kids. **

**~Luna Nott  
-aged 32, blond, blue eyes, pale, 5 ft 6"  
-married to Theo Nott for 11 years and have three kids. **

**~Alisha Luna Hermione Nott  
-aged 12, blond hair, blue eyes, tanned  
- in her second year at Hogwarts (Ravenclaw), dreamy like her mother. **

**~Fiona Pansy Scarlett Nott  
-aged 6, blond hair, blue eyes, pale  
-not in Hogwarts, likes to pull jokes on people. **

**~Jasper Theodore Nott  
-age 2, brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin  
-youngest and only boy, fast learner. **

**...**

**~Harry potter and Ginny potter. (33 and 32) married for 16 years.  
-James Sirius Potter. 15 yrs (Gryffindor)  
-Albus Severus Potter (Al) 11 years old (Gryffindor)  
-Lilly Luna Potter 9 yrs **

**~Ronald Weasley and Rosalie Peak (together for 2 months) **

**~Dean and Nina Thomas.  
-Kiki Thomas 16 yrs (Gryffindor)  
-Sophie Thomas 8 yrs **

**~Seamus and Kayleigh Finnegan  
-Andrew Finnegan 11 yrs (hufflepuff) **

**Thankyou and Review please to let me know how it went :L xx **


End file.
